The Railway
The MCRedemption railway is a major method of getting around the world, with an expansive network of rails, many stations, and new additions coming frequently. The railroad is a simple one, with two sets of rails for each direction, powered rails and simple break-a-cart stations. History MCRedemption's extensive railway system was first thought up by gricer1326, the server's resident I Like Trains Kid (no really, the dude LOVES trains). It was originally intended to be a short link between gricer's town (Utopia) and the city of Bacoonville, a short distance from Spawn. After much mining and studying the terrain, gricer decided to start building. After building hundreds of meters of track, digging a series of tunnels under the spawn itself and realigning the route into Bacoonville several times, the line was finally up and running. Gricer built two stations at either end, laid down his pick and admired his creation. However this brief period of respite was not to last. While gricer1326 had been building, RedemptionMC (the player, not to be confused with the server name of MCRedemption) had been exploring and decided to build a town far to the north of Utopia. Appropriately, he named it Faroff and requested a railway extension built to it. Gricer obliged and after several days Faroff had a direct link to Bacoonville. It was at this point that the single line began to evolve into a full-fledged network, as extensions to Tradertown, the End Farm and Draconia were requested and completed. Finally a second line opened perpendicular to the original line, beginning at Bacoonville and running west through the town of Mooville and finally ending at Creeperville. To tell the lines apart a new colour-coding system was created. The original line from Faroff to Draconia became the Orange line, while the line west to Creeperville became the Blue line. The Blue line was quickly extended east to Redtown shortly after opening. The Lines The system currently has two lines. The Orange line runs principally north-south while the blue line runs principally east-west. Orange Line The Orange line begins at an underground station oriented east-west under the large lake in the middle of Faroff City. The line quickly turns south and rises to the surface, crossing two bridges and passing through a tunnel before winding its way alongside a large cliff. After passing through this small mountain range the line crosses a giant viaduct over a plains biome, passing several skyscrapers on the way. The line enters the municipality of Nismo where the first station is located. This station consists only of two platforms with a bridge connecting them and is not heavily used. After Nismo, the line turns west and passes through a series of short tunnels before turning south again. Until April 2013 the line rose onto an embankment and continued through Utopia Station. The embanment south of Utopia turned into a causeway across a large expanse of swamp and continued to the outer reaches of Spawn, where the line passed under the spawn itself before turning west and entering the lower level of Bacoonville Station. From here the line continues west through a short tunnel and rising to an elevated structure which carries it through Tradertown Station. South of Tradertown the line passes through a deep trench inside a mountain, exiting onto an arch bridge and crossing a large expanse of frozen lake before entering the End Portal station. It continues elevated to the city of Draconia, terminating at that city's station. As part of the Bacoonville Restoration Project a massive new station was constructed at Bacoonville. Along with this project the Orange line was rerouted into a massive tunnel stretching from north of Utopia to Bacoonville itself. Along with this change a new station was added to serve the Statue Park. The old alignment was then abandoned and the track lifted. The causeway between the statue park and Utopia will become a walking path. Blue Line The Blue line begins in Creeperville. Heading east out of the station it crosses over several houses before entering an underwater glass tunnel that carries it to Mooville, where there is a provision for a station. The line then enters the upper level of Bacoonville station, continuing elevated to the east before tunneling under the west end of the spawn jungle. The line then turns south and passes through another short tunnel before arriving in Redtown. After Redtwon the line turns east again and continues through a mountaqin range to the upper level of Redtown Cove station. The line is currently being extended east to the site of the planned MCRedemption Civic Centre and west to the border of the world where it is rumoured SirJoe11298 has built a town. Planned lines Green Line The Green line is planned to run south from Redtown cove to the towns of Balandor and Turtle Beach. To the north it will stop at the Origin of the world before swinging west to intersect the Orange line at Utopia, eventually ending in Dragonville. Purple Line The Purple line was originally planned take over a section of the orange line between Bacoonville and Draconia. From Draconia it would run south and then west to Waffleton and Kordelain . From Bacoonville it would reuse the abandoned Orange Line until the causeway, where it would turn east and continue in a northeasterly direction to whatever happens to be out there. The line's routing was revised in May 2013 to run from Faroff Station on the Orange line west to Kordelain. The reason for this change was the correction of a mapping error by gricer1326 during the initial design phases of the line. A section running east to a currently unnamed hamlet of XxHayleyBug's creation as well as the town of Endaria is being built concurrently with the lengthy western portion. Several other stations may be added to the line's western portion. As it runs right past Demodraco's Iron Farm a station may be added there, as well as a station near a town founded by bowser54. The Builders While the bulk of the construction has been completed by gricer1326 himself, many other players have helped including RedemptionMC, LucyGorillaz, Bio_Shock99, The_Master101, Liamf744, GobbleBot, XxHayleyBug, Demodraco, hellostanleylee, BatteryMill, ranastur, dragon748, and Carefuldrake.